


Driving Home

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Series: Jam Week fics [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Driving, F/M, Jamweek, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: Steven and Connie drive back to beach city.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Week fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621948
Kudos: 25





	Driving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of jamweek- Driving

On a cool morning where the leaves have started to turn from green to red and it’s still a bit dark outside, Steven was stuffing a bunch of suitcases in the back of his car.

“All bags in the back?” Connie asked letting out a yawn afterwards. She just came out of their parent’s house, they were going back to Beach City today; Her mom and dad just finished saying their goodbyes to her.

“Yup, and we didn’t even have to force them in like last time,” he shut the back door with a satisfied grin.

“Steven, you brought more stuff last time we went here,” she said while she sat in the passenger seat.

“Hey, I didn’t exactly know what to bring last year! Plus it’s better to be prepared for anything that could happen,” he went towards the driver’s seat and started the car.

“Steven, you sound exactly like my mom right now.”

“Well, thank you, Connie,” he started to mimic his mother-in-law’s voice, “I’m delighted that you think of me highly.”

They both laughed and proceeded to make impressions for a while.

* * *

They’ve been on the road for a while now, sure seeing the countryside was nice, but Connie’s feeling pretty bored right now and she can’t exactly rest easy while on the road.

They were passing by a small town, at some point they ended up passing by a police station and Connie remembered something.

"Remember when you first started driving? And I mean when you finally got your license.”

“How could I forget? I went _so_ slow! I don’t even remember why I drove that way.”

“Then after you received a long talk from a cop, you went from being slower than a turtle to being… what did some of the people in Beach city called you again?”

“Beach city’s speed demon.”

“I _still_ remember the exact same cop giving me a ticket for speeding. Just the disappointed look of his face when he saw me behind the wheel. Even my dad’s never given me that look before.”

They both reminisced about some of the more mundane things they’ve done.

* * *

Even now seeing Little Homeworld was always a sight to see, they’ve added enough buildings that it’s really a town at this point.

They passed by gems flying around waving at them as they passed by and some gems were in awe at having a glimpse of Steven.

Beach city has been growing a bit, but even as the buildings change and people come and go. There’s still one place that would feel like home no matter what.

At a hill with Obsidian carved into the side of it, a beach house that has gotten bigger over the years, still stands, with some of the most important people of their lives in them.

As they stopped near their house, it’s door bursts open and they all came out with the usual “We’ve missed you!” and “How are you?”

It feels good to go back home.


End file.
